The Life of Renesmee Carlie Cullen
by Anna4Tobias
Summary: Renesmee is dealing with lots of problems: An overreacting father, who makes snap decisions (surprised, anyone?), and a boyfriend who actually believes him. Right when things turn for the worst, Renesmee fears that she cannot stop what is happening to her. Will she get Jacob back before it's too late? What about her parents, who aren't speaking to each other?
1. Chapter 1: Overreaction

**A/N: "Tris and Toby: The Friends That Reunited" May be the first fanfic I published, but I actually wrote this story long before I even knew fanfictions actually existed on a website. Please keep hating to a minimum. I wrote this when I was in sixth grade.**

**but as I always say: NEGATIVE REVIEWS ARE HELPFUL!**

**Also: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARACTERS! Stephanie Meyer does!**

The Life of Renesmee Carlie Cullen

Chapter 1: Overreaction

I can't sleep. So I listen to Mom and Dad "talking" downstairs. I assume they're fighting about one thing or another. Neither Mom or Dad yell often.

Mom is furious about something Dad did. Dad doesn't seem too sorry about what he did. I guess I'll find out tomorrow, if it was about me.

The next morning, I dress, and go downstairs for breakfast. Mom is at the table, reading a book. Dad is sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper.

"Hi, Daddy!" I say. He pulls me into a hug, and kisses my hair.

"Hi, Nessie." He murmured. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Mom give me a disproving stare. I go over and give her a hug, too.

"Good morning, Momma." I say. She hugs me back, and kisses both my cheeks.

"Good morning, sweetheart." She replies with a smile.

I went to get a glass of milk and cereal from the kitchen. Their fight last night must have been about something non-related to me. I pull out my phone to check any text messages. There was one from Jacob.

"Hey, Nessie. Can't come over today. Doctor Carlisle sad to take it easy today. Sure Mom and Dad told you. Come see me. I love you. Jake"

I frowned. What did he mean? Could this be what Mom and Dad argued about? Grandpa Carlisle knew about this too. Obviously.

"Nessie?" Mom said. I looked up. She was looking at me.

"What's wrong?" She asked. I decided not to tell her that I knew something was up with Jacob.

"Nothing." I say. "Jacob wants me to go over. Can I go after breakfast?"

"Sure. Just brush your teeth first. You want the car?"

"Okay, sure." I said. "Thanks."

I hurried through breakfast, and went upstairs to brush my teeth, and grab a sweater, and my purse. I opened my door, and saw my parents' door close. They must be making up. I think. So I go downstairs, and saw my Mom still reading. What the hell?

The car keys were resting on the table. I grabbed them, as I thanked Mom, and rushed out the door.

"On my way, Jacob. See you in a few."

The last thing I saw before I pulled down the driveway, was Dad standing at his wall-window, watching me.

I was in full panic mode by the time I reached Jacob's house. I raced up the steps and threw the door open.

"Jacob!" I called, somewhat insanely. I paced through the house, and found him in the kitchen drinking milk.

"Let me see." I murmured.

"Hey. All injuries are internal." Jacob said. "You can't see anything."

"Huh?" I said, confused.

"Broken ribs. Oh yeah. I did have a black eye, but that's all healed up." Jacob explained.

Broken ribs? A black eye? Someone did this. Someone HURT my Jacob!

"Who?" I growled, seething with rage. I thought back to Mom and Dad's fight last night, and Mom's disproval this morning. Her eagerness for me to see Jake. Dads leaving when I said I was going to see him. Dad watching me pull away Mom's car.

I turned on my heel, and prepared to run home, but Jake cought my shoulder.

"Hey, Nessie. Calm down. You don't want to go in there all hot like that." He said.

"I do!" I snarled. Dad was going to pay!

"CALM!" Jake shouted. "Listen to me, Renesmee. I'm not going to pretend that I did something to deserve your father beating me up, but Edward is prone to overreaction. Even when Bella and him were dating, he was like that. Really. It's no surprise to anyone."

He laughed. "Oh, man! Edward is hilarious when you are not the object of his overreactions and anger!" He turned somber. "But I usually am."

"Hilarious." I agreed, dryly. He smiled.

"Sorry, Jake." I murmured. He took my hand and lead me up to his room.

We were making out for about 20 minutes, when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I said, breathlessly.

"Renesmee?" Dad said. "I-" I cut him off

"I don't wanna hear it. We'll talk when I get home." Then, I hung up.

"That's not nice." Jacob murmured, his mouth at my jaw.

"Mmm" I said. "Maybe I'll be nicer after we play for a bit."

In response, Jacob pushed me onto the bed and climbed on top, still kissing my jaw. Jacob moved to my lips. I reached for his shirt. He paused to take it off , then went back to kissing me. He has an excellent chest. Perfectly muscular, smooth, and warm. Not hot. We're practically the same temperature. Mom says that now that she's a vampire, Dad feels warm to her. They both feel like ice cubes to me, minus the wet factor. I wonder how Jacob and I feel to them. Fire, probably.

Around 5:00, I told Jacob that I better head home.

"I'd invite you, but Dad and I need to talk, first." I told Jacob.

"No problem." Jacob said. "Do you want me to sneak in tonight?"

"Every night." I told him. "I always want you."

Jacob laughed. "Bye."

"Bye." I sighed.

As I pulled into the driveway, I noted the sound of the piano. My heart raced. What am I to say? I don't want to go a long time not talking to my father. I was furious, though. Despite Jacob's reassurance.

Mom told me that back when she and Dad were dating, Jacob openly hated Dad, and tried to take her away from him. Jacob told me he used to be in love with Mom.

"Gross!" I said at the time.

I headed up the stairs into the house.

Why does he have to be so damn controlling? We sure would get along better, if he weren't.

I headed towards the living room. As soon as my feet hit the threshold, the music stopped, and Dad turned to face me. I continued walking until I was sitting in the chair by the piano. I folded my arms across my chest, and stared at him without speaking.

He broke the silence.

"Ness?" I waited. He sighed. "I'm sorry. There was no good reason for me to lay a hand on Jacob. I overreacted."

"Gee, what a surprise." I said, laying on the sarcasm thick. He looked embarrassed. He should be.

"I know. I overreact a lot. I just, God! I just can't- can't-" he grimaced and shuddered. "Can't deal with his-" he stopped.

"His- what, Dad?" I pressed, raising my eyebrows. "What's wrong?"

"You don't get the 'pleasure' of listing to his thoughts. I know that a lot of people think that listening to thoughts is cool and all fun, but really! A lot of the time, I feel trapped. Mostly when Alice is involved. But trust me; being in Jacob's mind is no fun. For me, anyway." Dad explained.

"What does he think about?" I asked. Dad buried his face in his hands and groaned.

"Never mind. I guess I know anyway." I said quickly.

"I'm sorry Nessie." He murmured. I relented.

"Alright fine. I forgive you. But I think we ought to go to Jake's so you can apologize to him. After all, you owe him an apology not me."

Dad's shoulders slumped, but wisely he agreed. I grabbed the keys and we headed over to Jakes.

When we got to Jacob's, I lead the way, and Dad knocked on the door. He was nervous. After a moment, Jacob opened the door.

He immediately stiffened up when he saw who was behind it.

"Hello, Edward." Jacob said politely but wary.

"Jacob? I owe you an apology."

Dad said. "I overreacted and I'm sorry. I had no right to touch you and I'm sorry." Jacob snorted.

"Dude! We all know you overreact! We all also know that your instinct to overreact is hardwired to your temper." Dad grimaced. "But it's okay. I forgive you."

"Thank you, Jacob. I really should work on that." He murmured. I laughed. then we were all laughing. Jacob invited us in, but Dad said we had to go, and he invited Jacob to com over instead. Mom was making dinner.

"Sweet! Bella always makes good dinners." He said.

"I wouldn't know." Dad joked.

When we pulled in the driveway, Jacob and I went inside holding hands. Mom came out to great us.

"Hey, guys. Jake! I haven't heard from you since, well you know."

"Oh. We're good." Jacob lowered his voice. You know, untill next time."

"Jake," Mom said sympathetically.

"Sorry." Dad came inside then.

"Hello, Bella." He said. He strode over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Their kiss was sweet and full of love. Like when Jacob and I kiss. I never doubted that Mom and Dad were soul mates. Just like I never doubted that Jacob and I were soul mates.

**A/N so that's that! I only wrote like two real chapters, but I may write more. They're exceedingly long chapters though... :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Unforgivable

**A/N: Here's chapter two. It is going to seem like chapter two and chapter one of this story don't go together at all, but, chapter one is actually leading up to chapter two.**

The Life of Renesmee Carlie Cullen

Chapter 2: Unforgivable

Dad was acting wired. Weirder than normal. Mom said she could figure it out, but "Frankly, I don't want to know." She told me.

"Renesmee, I have a feeling he's just reacting to one of Alice's visions. For him, he's just as trapped as Alice, in her visions. I have witnessed the feeling. It's nightmarish." Her expression explained more than her words.

"I don't understand why he freaks out. They're just visions. Subjective visions at that." I said.

"I know. They all rely on her visions more than I do. Most of the time, they happen, unless someone changes their mind."

She was lost in thought. Her face crumpled. "Like in Volterra. Alice's vision of me as a vampire. It all rested in the hands of Edward. His decision. Thankfully, it all pulled through." She smiled. "For a while, I was convinced it wasn't going to happen."

She walked out of the room. Probably, to go find Dad. I sat on the couch, and texted Jacob.

"Hey Jake. Where are you? I haven't seen you, today. -Nessie"

Mom came back to the living room. "Where's Dad?" She asked me.

"I don't know." I said. "Maybe Jacob knows. I'll text him."

"P.S. Have you seen Dad? We don't know where he is."

I hit send.

"Jake will reply in a few minutes, unless he's in wolf form." I told Mom.

"Thank you Nessie." She said. About 5 minutes later, I got a text from Jake.

"Nessie- good. How are you? Your Dad is at my house. -Jake."

"Damn." I muttered.

"What?" Mom asked.

"I know where Dad is." I said.

"Where?"

"Jacob's."

"Okay." Mom said. She grabbed her keys. "Let's go get him."

We arrived at Jacob's, and sure enough, Dad's car was out front. I was wary, as I walked up the steps to the door and let myself in. Mom was right behind me.

"Jacob?" I called.

"In here, Nessie." Jacob replied. I was instantly suspicious. His voice was way off. Like an attempt to sound distant, yet failing miserably.

"Jacob!" I said, panicked. I hurried to the kitchen, and found Jacob sitting at the table, with Dad leaning against the wall. Jacob looked like he was being interrogated by Dad. I went immediately to him.

"Jacob. Are you okay?"

"Ness, I'm fine." He sounded everything but fine.

"What did you do?" Mom demanded Dad. "What did you say to Jacob?"

"Jake and I were just talking." He replied. Mom rolled her eyes. "I don't believe you." She mouthed.

I folded my arms and stared Dad down. His expression was cold. Defensive.

"Yeah, Nessie. We were just talking." Jacob pulled his expression together.

"Jake, you know you can tell me anything, right?" I said in a quiet, soothing, voice, stroking his cheek. Instead of smiling or even crying, Jacob took my hand from his face, placing it on my leg.

"I need some time to think about things." He said. He then got up and walked down the hall to his room. Before he shut his door, he murmured,"Right, or wrong."

Mom's eyes widened. Her mouth opened, but no words came out. I looked at Dad's expression. It was stoic.

"I don't think I can look at you the same way, ever again, Edward." She said. Then she turned and walked out the door.

What did he do? I didn't really want to know.

It has been days since I've seen Jake. Mom hasn't talked to Dad since we found him talking to Jake.

She talks to me plenty, thought. More than ever. She tells me all about her life when Dad was gone. I don't like to hear about it, but whatever. I think I'll go to sleep. Like my mom, I find music calming. I prefer soulful songs. Maroon 5 is good. Adam Levine has a soulful voice, but Kara's Flowers is better. More soul. Sam smith blows both out of the water. Anyway, like I said, I'm tired. I think I'll fall asleep.

The next morning I wake early. I figure I'll go see Jake soon. I was starting to get scared. I knew Jacob wasn't talking to me, for reason I didn't know. I heard Mom and Dad talking downstairs. I stood in the hallway and listened.

"You know I don't care if you hate Jacob because he's used to it. But stop destroying love between them! You really want to hurt Renesmee the way you hurt me?!" Mom was full-scale screaming at Dad.

"He'll kill her! Do you want that?!" Dad shouted.

"If he leaves, they both will be completely destroyed! It will make your pain and my pain from when you left look like a fucking paper cut! For them it will be the pain of getting all your limbs ripped off, then getting burned alive! DO YOU WANT THAT?!" Mom was so mad, she was shrieking. She never cursed either. Dad had no reply. Mom continued.

"If he leaves because you couldn't shut the hell up, I WILL leave you, and take Renesmee with me." She said this very quietly.

I turned to go back to my room. I came face to face with Carlisle. He saw the shock on my face.

"Renesmee!" He exclaimed quietly. I put a finger to my lips, and beckoned for him to fallow me.

I led him to my room and shut the door.

"Did you hear any of that, Papa?" I whispered.

"I think everyone heard, Nessie." He replied.

"What will I do?" I cried quietly, "Mom just threatened to leave Dad!"

Carlisle gasped. "That can't happen,"

"What makes you so sure?" I tested.

"It's just a feeling that I have," Carlisle whispered.

"I have to stop this from happening." I said angrily.

I turned and walked out, down the stairs, and right past Mom and Dad.

"Nessie," Dad said, "where are you going?"

"Jacob's." I said without looking up.

Dad reached his long arm out to block my path. "Hold on, Ness. I know you want to see Jake but I can't allow it."

"I really don't think I need your permission." I said. "I know you're my Dad, and you can technically tell me what to do, but I know you're just trying to break us up."

He looked shocked. I continued. Just one more blow.

"I also know that you're trying to have Jacob do to me what you did to Mom. But I don't want any part in this thing you're trying to pull off. So goodbye."

Dad was so shocked, and wounded, that I was able to push past him and make it to the car before he turned around.

When I made it to Jacob's house, I ran to the garage.

"Jacob! Jacob, please, talk to me!"

He came out from the back of the garage and walked to me.

"Oh Jacob!" I sobbed clinging to him. I buried my face in his chest and tried to get ahold of myself.

"Nessie," Jacob said, sounding surprised. "What are you doing here?"

He sounded like he didn't want to see me, and it sent an ache though my entire body, starting in my torso, and working its way throughout.

"I came to talk to you." I sounded more sure than I felt.

He took my hand and started pulling me off to the woods behind his house. He stopped a few feet into them. He leaned against a tree and folded his arms.

"So," I said. "Look Jake, I know you're just listeng to Dad's lies."

"Everything Edward said was true." Jacob said sullenly.

I grimaced. "Um, no. Dad's not telling the truth about anything." I stated as calmly as I could. "Ask Mom, she'll tell you the same thing!"

Jacob shook his head. "Look, Nessie. I don't need to discuss your dad."

"Then, what do you want to talk about?" I asked, confused.

"Nessie, I'm leaving." Jake said.

I started. "Well, I know you probably want to talk to Dad, but I need to talk to you first, Jake."

"No, Renesmee, that is not what I meant. I meant that I'm leaving for, forever." Jacob said. His voice sounded distant, uncaring.

"I don't," I paused. "I think we should wait another year, at least."

I finally said. "I'm not old enough to move out."

Jacob looked me straight in the eye. "Okay, Renesmee, you're not getting this: I am going away. Forever. BY MYSELF."

He was completely serious.

No. No, no, no, no.

"Um… Jake, I think that you need to do some more thinking." I sounded like I was being strangled.

"Goodbye, Nessie." Jacob said, his voice calming. He turned and walked away.

I stumbled back to the house. I wasn't usually clumsy, but I was in shock. I opened the door, and walked inside. I stood in the living room and screamed as loud as I could. I heard footsteps from everywhere in the house. Coming to me. Except Jacob. I sank to the ground and screamed louder and tears streamed down my face.

Dad came in first. Mom was right behind him. Everyone followed suit.

"Nessie baby,".Mom soothed.

"what's wrong, honey?"

"Somebody kill me right now!" I sobbed. Mom was alarmed.

What happened, sweetheart?"

"He's gone. He's GONE! He just LEFT!" I cried.

Alice gasped. "I saw something, but I didn't believe it!"

Esme: "Edward!"

Carlisle: "Oh my…"

The others were speechless.

Then there was a sound. A door slammed and Mom and I were alone.

"I will fix this Renesmee." Mom said. Then she turned to Dad.

"I don't know you." She said.

**A/N: alright, so that is all I have written so far. I will NOT UPDATE, unless I get enough reviews, because I'm not sure where to go, also, I'm not as big as a fan of Twilight as I used to be.**

**also, I'm sorry to all of the Team Edward people, for making Edward ruin Remesmee's life, but to me, I think Edward would do this if he thought Renesmee was in danger. (You'll see what I mean if I update!)**

**anyway, thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3: Guilt is Ripping Me To Shreds

**A/N: just an FYI: all chapters, unless specifically stated otherwise, WILL BE IN NESSIE'S perspective!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

Chapter 3: The Guilt is Ripping Me To Shreds

**Alice POV**

I wish I had believed the visions I was seeing. I knew Edward was prone to overreaction, but I never believed for a second that he would do this.

And now, it's all my fault.

"No, Alice," Jasper murmured. "This one is all Edward." He spits out the name like venom. Of course he's angry.

Edward practically forced Jacob to leave Nessie. I mean, what father does that to his child? No matter the intentions.

Speaking of Nessie, she has not spoken since that afternoon she came home and started screaming on the top of her lungs.

I remember Bella screaming at Edward that morning about how she would leave with Renesmee and never come back if, in fact, Jacob left, but so far, that has not happened.

However, Bella won't talk to Edward at all. She has always kept to her decisions, and she told me that day: "I'm not speaking to him, until Jacob comes back."

She is positive that Jacob will come back, just like I came back when she jumped off a cliff. She thinks that this will end the same way it ended for her: lover comes back, apologizing, and begging for forgiveness.

For Nessie's sake, I hope she's right.

A/N: sorry for the short chapter! I just wanted to provide some of what Alice would probably be feeling.


	4. Chapter 4: Life, Meaning, Over

**A/N Here's chapter Four (hehehe "Four") sorry, fangirling. #Divergent**

**Anyways, like I said, all chapters- unless specifically stated- are from Nessie's POV!**

**Dissclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

Chapter 4: Life, Meaning, Over

He's gone. That is all I can think. It is like a leaky faucet.

Drip, drip, drip.

He's gone, he's gone, he's gone.

I remember Mom telling me once that when Dad left her, he had told her that it would be as if he had never existed.

I'm so glad _he_ didn't tell me that. It would have been cruel, and untrue, and-

"Nessie?" Carlisle says, waving a hand in front of my face.

I just look at him. I haven't spoken at all since _he_ left.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go hunting with us?" He says, but he phrases it like a question.

I nod, and get up off the couch I was curled up on. I don't bother with shoes: I don't need them, and I follow Carlisle outside.

I take down a deer easily and go after a mountain lion. The carnivores taste better than the herbivores. But I feel empty, alone, nothing.

When _he_ left, it was like he had taken a part of me with him: obviously, the 'alive' part.

If I was actually speaking to people, I probably would be giving Dad the silent treatment. After all, it is no surprise to anyone that he did this to me: took away the love of my life.

The thing is, I'm not talking to anyone. I hope he can read my thoughts and know how much I hate what he did. He hurt me.

He hurt me beyond repair.

Alice thinks this is all her fault. I want to tell her it isn't, but I don't feel like talking. I would be content (except that is now impossible, thanks to my father) to never speak again.

Everyone watches me. I try to ignore it, but I can't. I hate how Dad looks guilty.

_Please_, I think, y_ou could have just kept quiet and none of this would have happened._

Anything. I would do anything to escape this pain, this agony

**A/N: okay! Please review! Review, andI'll keep writing! Simple as that! **


	5. Chapter 5: I Cannot Believe I Did That

**A/N: seriously, I was writing this and it reminded me of ****_Breaking Dawn_**** but I decided to just go with it. Anyway! I hope you like this!**

**Check out my other stories! They're good, I PROMISE! Anyway, love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Enjoy! :D**

Chapter 5: I Cannot Believe I Did That

**Jacob POV**

I run as fast as I can. I don't stop.

Jacob! Wait up!

Go away, Seth! I don't need him in my head.

Jacob! You left Nessie? What are you doing?! Seth continues anyway.

Wait what?! Leah has now joined the conversation. Jeez! Can't they just leave me alone?!

Although, this seems like a little déjà vu. I am surprised by the amount of pain I feel, thinking of her. The love of my life.

It is so like Edward. I shouldn't have expected anything less. That overreactive jerk. Telling me to leave and never come back or he'll take_ other measures_. That asshole.

I know Nessie can't be any happier. Father or not, he has stepped over the line. Unfortunately, there is nothing Nessie, nor I, can do.

I remember what a mess Bella was when Edward left her. Nessie's gotta be in worse shape right now. I mean, we were SOUL MATES!

_Wow! What a complete asshole._ Leah thought. _And the fact that you actually listened to him... Astounding!_

_Leah, be nice._ Seth interjected. _Jacob is messed up right now. He doesn't need our crap._

_Thanks Seth._ I thought, warily. Seth is a good kid. I gotta keep reminding myself these things. I can count on him for anything.

_Bro, I just can't believe that he made you just leave!_ Seth thought, sympathetically. T_hat's cruel. Especially after Bella..._

Leah and Seth know about when Edward left Bella because I think about it occasionally. I never thought that I would feel sympathy for Edward, but I know how he felt when he left Bella. On his own accord, of course.

Unlike me. He practically threatened to kill me. At least that is what I had assumed when he said he will take _more drastic measures._

When I had sent her away, I ran inside my house and told Billy what Edward had told me, and what I had done. He told me that it wasn't my fault. He asked why, after seeing how Bella was, would I do that.

I don't really know, myself. I couldn't think straight. I was in a shock, panic like state.

I don't even remember telling her. I just know that after she left, I felt empty, yet extremely nauseated.

I push myself to run still faster, through the woods. I don't care where I am headed. All I know is that I can't stay here. Not another day.


End file.
